


Water and Sand

by orphan_account



Category: Free!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Crossover, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 11:53:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1056455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Big-hearted bara boys in polyamorous relationships meet!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Water and Sand

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by [littlebreezesduskandshiver](http://littlebreezesduskandshiver.tumblr.com/)

It was the kind of weather where Makoto knew that Haru would only half be listening to you. Not an oppressive heat like during summer, but a sunlit day with a light breeze. He was on his way to the beach, where his boyfriends were waiting for him. Rin had sent a picture of himself and Haru in the water. Behind them, there seemed to be a group of other teenagers.  
  
“Looks like a basketball team,” Rin texted. “Must be hard for them to play on sand!” Makoto stared at his phone. How was it possible to play basketball on sand? When he approached the beach, Haru and Rin were nowhere in sight. Makoto sighed, knowing that the two of them had probably gotten each other excited and were probably tangled up in each other. He’d have to go find them.

  
  
Just then, he heard a noise from behind a rock. _Ack! A girl’s voice. What do I do? I don’t want to interrupt them…_  
  
“We are absolutely not doing it out here,” the girl said sharply. “A kiss will have to last you until the end of our training camp. Sorry, guys.” Makoto tried to sneak away among the rocks, but stopped when he heard a gentle male voice saying,  
  
“Looks like she’s back in Coach mode. That’s fine. I love Riko whether she’s leading our team to victory, or leading the two of us to orgasm.” The voice laughed.  
  
“Stop saying shit like that, d’aho!” Another male voice cried.  
  
 “OK, time for the three of us to go back to being senpais,” the gentle voice said, sounding disappointed. “I can’t wait to hold both of you again.” Makoto hid himself behind a rock as he saw the group leave. The tallest guy ruffled the hair of the girl in the middle. She was holding hands with him and a guy with black hair and glasses. Makoto practically sprinted to the hidden cave he knew Haru and Rin would be. There are others like us! He didnt’ know why, but that thought elated him and also excited him. He jumped right into the tangled mess that was Rin and Haru when he found them.

  
  
Afterward, the three of them headed home.  
  
“Hold on,” Makoto said. “Ren and Ran asked me to get some ice cream for them on the way back. I’ll be just a sec.” He stopped by a convenience store along the way, and quickly bought the ice cream and started making his way out. He literally collided with someone. “My apologies!” Makoto said, bowing.  
  
“Hey, no need to be so formal! You’re probably only a year younger than me,” a familiar voice laughed. Makoto’s head whipped up and he saw the tall guy from earlier. He couldn’t help but stare.  
  
“Makoto, hurry up!” Rin said impatiently. _What should I do?_ Makoto wondered. He knew that this person also had two partners. But they were complete strangers. He had so many questions.  
  
“Oh, am I blocking the door? My bad!” the guy said, moving aside. “Best not keep your friends waiting.”  
  
“They’re not my friends,” Makoto said, smiling. “They’re my boyfriends.” And then he left.

* * *

  
  
All night, Kiyoshi couldn’t stop thinking about the tall kid he’d met at the convenience store. He’d told Hyuuga about it.  
  
“So what?” Seirin’s captain had huffed, although he actually looked a bit excited that there were others who loved two people at once.  
  
“’I think he lives around here. I want to see him again.”  
  
“What for?” this time, Hyuuga really was irritated. Kiyoshi smiled.  
  
“So I can brag about my boyfriend and girlfriend, of course,” he whispered. Hyuuga turned his back toward Kiyoshi, who knew that the other teen was blushing.  
  
“Go to sleep.”

  
  
During the next break in training, Kiyoshi saw the green-eyed boy from the night before. _Why is he here alone?_ Still, the fact that he had told Kiyoshi about his relationship meant that he probably caught the three of them together. Well, it’s not like we were doing anything bad. They were just kissing, since anything more physical would exhaust their bodies and completely defeat the purpose of a training camp.  
  
Kiyoshi jogged up to the solitary boy.  
  
“We meet again,” he grinned. Then extended a hand. “I’m Kiyoshi Teppei, 2nd year. I have two partners, too. Only one of mine is a girl.” Makoto shook his hand.  
  
“I’m Tachibana Makoto. It’s nice to meet you, Kiyoshi-san.” Kiyoshi laughed. _This kid’s good manners reminds me of someone else… Although this Makoto-kun is much more expressive than our Kuroko._

“So you caught us, eh?” Makoto blushed.  
  
“I didn’t mean to. I was—”  
  
“Looking for your own partners. I figured,” Kiyoshi smiled. “I have some time before I have to eat dinner with my team. But I’m afraid my legs are a bit sore. Mind if we just sit on the beach?”

  
  
“That’s fine. I already told Haru and Rin that I’d be meeting you.” Kiyoshi laughed.  
  
“It sounds like you’ve got a ‘jealous wife’ at home. So to speak.”  
  
“They’re both jealous. Rin is just more likely to show it.”  
  
“Was he the redhead?” Makoto nodded. “Yeah, he was glaring daggers at me. I think he thought I was trying to pick you up! Riko isn’t very jealous. It’s Junpei I have to worry about. Guy or girl, he still gets anxious because he fears they’ll fall in love with me.”  
  
“That’s because Kiyoshi-san seems like a very gentle person,” Makoto said, digging his toes into the sand. “But you’re lucky.”  
  
Kiyoshi turned his head to look at the other boy.  
  
“What do you mean?”  
  
“One of your partners is a woman. That means that you can have children with her.” He sounded really sad.

  
  
“Tachibana-kun, how old are you?” Kiyoshi asked.  
  
“Eh? I’m sixteen…”  
  
“Sixteen, and already thinking about a family, huh? We already decided that Junpei would be the one to marry Riko.”  
  
“Does that make you sad, Kiyoshi-san?”  
  
Seirin’s center sighed.

  
  
 “When I was in the hospital, Riko and Junpei had a lot of time together at school. They both came to visit me, but their bond got stronger without me. I think I’m a little bit jealous of that, sometimes.”  
  
“I’m sure that Riko-san and Junpei-san were thinking about your absence the entire time,” Makoto said softly. “When Rin was in Australia, his presence never left. He was in my heart and Haru’s heart the whole time he was gone. He hurt Haru a lot by leaving. The only thing I could do was be by Haru’s side…” Kiyoshi put a hand on Makoto’s shoulder. They were bigger than Makoto’s and warm.  
  
“That was probably all he needed. Tachibana-kun has a sensitive heart, it seems. I like that.” The two of them smiled at each other.  
  
“Thank you for listening to me, Kiyoshi-san. I didn’t know there were other people like us.”  
  
“You’re gonna have an even harder time, since you’re all guys.” By now, the sun was beginning to set. Kiyoshi got up and extended a hand to Makoto. “Thank you too, Tachibana-kun.” Makoto couldn’t help but laugh. All his life, he’d been extending his hand to others. It felt a bit weird to have someone do the same for him. He grasped that hand and pulled himself up.

  
  
“How long is your camp?” he asked.  
  
“Two more days. I expect to see more of you around,” Kiyoshi grinned.  
  
“Actually, I’m the captain of the Iwatobi Swim Club. If you could talk to your coach about it, maybe we could have a land and water relay.”  
  
“A land and water relay?”  
  
“You swim from a fixed point to the shore and then run along the beach to make a slam dunk,” Makoto explained.  
  
“Great idea! I’ll relay it to the others. See you, Tachibana-kun.” As the boys walked in opposite directions, they both thought the same thing. _My partners will look so hot in a jersey/swimsuit!_


End file.
